A New Perspective
by MikiMoke
Summary: You can imagine my surprise when I woke up the next morning, finding myself in a single bed with the covers drawn up to my shoulders, facing a blonde girl dressed in the strangest outfit I'd ever seen; she'd been smiling at me and poking my forehead to wake me up, which had apparently worked after a few minutes – according to her male friend at the foot of my bed. NxOC R
1. Chapter 1

**Um... Any kind of criticism or advice with the Unova region and pokemon would help, since I've only recently gotten Pokemon White. I hope everyone enjoys :)**

* * *

I've never really been one of those people with self-confidence that reaches the sky, let alone the top of a house. Frankly, I've been one of those people that knew they would get somewhere, but it would take a whole lot of shit to get them there.

So you can imagine what kind of a person I am from that one statement. For those with no imagination, I'll just be blunt with my biggest personality let-down: I'm very disinterested in life around me. And, no, I don't mean that I don't care about any living thing that walks by; I mean, I've just lost interest in what my life has to offer me.

Hear me out; it's the same old routine of waking up, putting on a school uniform, brushing my hair, going to school, and going through classes. And then there's home – where, I'll have you know, I am much quieter and much, much more bored.

The only things that keep me entertained are the technology I'm surrounded by. I read stories on the internet and write in my own time; I play a DS (whenever I remember to charge it); and I YouTube songs endlessly. Sometimes books keep me entertained, but not all the time anymore.

I suppose I'm pretty ordinary – nothing about me would scream, "Oh my goodness, she's so perfect!" No... I'm _probably_ just average... I mean, I'm not as skinny as a stick – I _used_ to have some baby fat, but managed to lose it during the summer holidays to become somewhat skinny; I'm asthmatic, which is kind of a bitch. Seriously, I can't run for a period of time without my chest starting to hurt and my throat closing up. I can't tell you how many P.E. classes I must've failed in my previous high school years. I spend a good deal of time with my friends at school, even if I don't have that many around me at a time. I also don't like dressing in what is apparently called fashion these days; hoodie and jeans, please! I don't like short-shorts!

Eh, I'm probably rambling now.

I don't know why I'm describing myself so early into my own story; then again, don't all characters do that when a story is narrated in first-person? Meh, I don't know...

I mentioned before that I play a DS, right? Well, truth be told, I haven't played it since I finished and/or got bored with all my games. I think the last game I played was the last Pokemon game I bought – Platinum, I'm pretty sure. I was already past the Elite Four (thanks to a friend of mine who gave me some tips) and had to do _something_... I don't know, I can't remember.

Anyhow, I'm also a mega anime fan – I have on more than one occasion called myself an otaku, which confuses some of my friends who don't watch anime. So, naturally, when I have enough money to buy something related to anime, I go out to the local game store and buy Pokemon White, finding myself let-down when I realise that I'm eight dollars short for both White and White 2.

I'd played the game immediately when I found my DS and the charger, and had to delete the previous game on there – turned out it was cheap because it was pre-owned. Soon after, I decided to start with Tepig and call my character the first thing that came to mind: Miki. I know, I know; most people use their own name, but I just could not be buggered using the name Lucy in a Pokemon game. It just seemed kind of..._plain_.

Back to what I was doing: I'd played throughout the entire day and – after much confusion in navigating through Castelia City – managed to get my third (or was it forth?) gym badge. I get that I was playing it really slow at the time – I'm sure others would have had their fifth badge in the amount of time I'd played it in – but I was taking it kind of slow and steady to get the hang of everything.

It was nearing ten o'clock when I'd decided to go to bed, and I'd decided to leave my DS where I could find it if I couldn't sleep in the night; something I would get a detailed lecture for, since it was a school night.

I went to sleep some hours later, as my mind is very nocturnal nowadays. I was also expecting to wake up to my mother at the door, demanding, "Lucy, it's eight o'clock; you need to get ready for school."

For some reason, though, that didn't happen.

I'll let you in on another fact about me: I don't like change very much. Small changes, yes; I can handle those. Big, fat, noticeable changes; I have a miniature panic attack on the spot.

So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up the next morning, finding myself in a single bed with the covers drawn up to my shoulders, facing a blonde girl dressed in the strangest outfit I'd ever seen; she'd been smiling at me and poking my forehead to wake me up, which had apparently worked after a few minutes – according to her male friend at the foot of my bed.

Naturally, I screamed and panicked.

It took me a while, but I soon realised that I wasn't in my house anymore. I tried to rationalise and rationalise, but nothing seemed to fit. Everything looked...well, how do I put it? It didn't look exactly three-dimensional, but it didn't exactly look two-dimensional, either.

It also took me a while to accept where I was, who those people were, and that I wasn't in Bendigo anymore – I wasn't even in my own world.

I guess you're up to speed; on the same page as me, so to speak. I really have no idea what I'm doing here, but I'm praying that everything is just some kind of dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The four people before me gave me worried stares, while I kept my stressed focused on my ever-twiddling thumbs. I had finished my screaming and managed to learn their names – Bianca, Cheren, and Hilbert were the names of the teenagers. The woman with us was merely called "Mom"; something I couldn't say with an Australian accent without sounding weird.

It had taken me a while to calm myself down and actually listen to them, and now there was nothing but complete silence around us.

I had taken a seat at a desk near the window, a belt with three spheres attached to it plainly obvious in my sight. Hilbert had decided to cautiously stand a little away from the desk, hands in his pockets and his head hanging in the slightest. Cheren was seated with Bianca, right on the side of the bed – _my _bed, apparently. And finally, "Mom" was sitting in front of me on the extra chair in the room.

"Sweetie?" she asked softly. "Honey, are you okay?"

I cast my eyes upward slightly, meeting her own. My thumbs stopped twiddling and froze entirely, looking about ready to start twiddling again on their own. This woman's eyes reminded me of my mum's eyes – bright blue, mixed in with a slight grey. But the hair colour – it was all wrong; Mum's hair is blonde, not brunette.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Bianca just gave me a scare, is all."

At that, the woman smiled and sat back in her chair, exhaling a relieved breath. "Phew," she breathed. "I was almost afraid that you wouldn't be up to going on an adventure with your brother."

I blinked, eyes going wide and my hands forgetting about twiddling. "I'm sorry, what?"

Hilbert took this moment to speak up. He looked a lot more like "Mom" than I did, what with him having the same brown hair she did and determined look in his chocolate-brown eyes. He was a little bit shorter than me when I had been fully standing in an attempt to run away from them earlier, which probably meant he was either short for his age or younger than me.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, sis?" he demanded. "Me, Bianca, and Cheren get our Pokémon today! You promised that you'd come with us when we became trainers."

I blinked again. Sis? I was his sister? That couldn't be right... I was pretty sure we looked nothing alike. Wait, hold on – when did I make that promise? Did that mean that those Poké Balls on the desk were mine? No, no, they had to be "Mom's" Balls; wasn't she a trainer when she was younger?

A hand landed on my shoulder, and I was met by his mother's blue-grey eyes again. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again. Once again, I lied and nodded.

Immediately, I stood and plastered a smile onto my face. "If I'm going with you guys, then I guess I should get dressed."

It seemed that the smile and slight energy was normal for me here, as "Mom" and Hilbert started to cheer up a little.

They all left the room, but not before "Mom" told me, "It's going to be a little cold outside, honey. Be sure to at least wear a scarf."

Well, what she just said kind of corresponded with the season the game started on for me.

I took a small moment to compose myself once they left, taking in long breaths and covering my face in my hands. I couldn't believe this – that I was in the Pokémon world! Keep calm... Keep calm...

After a few seconds, I began to search the room for something to wear. Eventually, I managed to find a grey- and blue-striped t-shirt, a pair of jeggings (which looked slightly worn around the knees), some boots, a jacket, and – of course – a scarf. Hoping I didn't seem weird with them, I put on the belt with the Poke Balls on it and started to make my way out of my room, fixing my hair while I was at it.

Another reason why I was disbelieving about my relation to Hilbert and "Mom" was my hair colour. Theirs was a combination of chestnut and brunette, while mine was a very dark shade of red. Unless Hilbert's dad had red hair and green eyes, I wasn't related to them.

I froze when I hit the first stair on the staircase, my foot hovering over the edge as though it were a cliff. How the hell did I get here? Why was I even here? All I'd wanted to do was play a game I hadn't even played in a long time. Did you know I have a cousin who is obsessed with Pokémon? Yeah, he's only three or four years younger than me, but he knows so much more about the game than I do. Hell, I've forgotten what happens in games like Sapphire and Ruby, while he has them on his computer, ready to play on a Gameboy emulator!

Shaking my head, I sighed and reached down for my belt, my fingers brushing over the small orbs attached to it. There were only three on there, which begged the question as to how many Pokémon I'd caught before now. If I was older than Hilbert, did that mean I had more experience in battling and all that stuff? And if I was older than Hilbert and I had been a trainer, then why did I have only three Poké Balls on my person?

My index finger stopped on the very last Poke Ball, freezing for a moment. I could feel something at the back of my mind, trying to call out to me, but it felt weak and quiet. I blinked in confusion and released a breath, and then began to descend the stairs.

That's when it happened.

My mind went blank, my ears ringing as any other sound vanished. Time froze, my vision blurred, and then finally something came through.

_"Okay!" I announced, holding out my Poké Ball for Dad and Mum to see. "I am ready to go on my quest!"_

_Dad chuckled, placing a hand on my capped head. My hair had been growing lately, and it felt like a pain to keep long when I was about to leave to explore the Unova region; I'd gotten Mum to cut it to my jaw line, leaving it out of my way for a long time. However, I still needed clips to pull back my fringe – which I'd refused to chop off._

_"Lucy, calm down," Dad told me. He sighed, smiling. "You're just as energetic as your mother."_

_I knew he meant my real mother, not Mum. It was obvious that thinking about her hurt him a little, so I didn't bother to ask about her this time._

_I was only twelve, but I was already ready to become a Pokémon Trainer. Hilbert had complained that he'd wanted to go as well, but Mum had said that he was too young._

_With a nod and a relaxing breath, I placed the Poké Ball on my belt and hugged Dad tightly. I wouldn't be seeing him for a while, same with Mum and Hilbert, so I wanted to make sure I'd remember them as they were now._

_As soon as I was done saying my goodbyes, I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the house, a giddy smile on my face._

_"Time for an adventure, Tepe," I silently said to the Poké Ball on my belt._

I blinked again and everything was back to normal, the sounds returning and my vision improving. What the heck was that just now? Was it a memory? No, it couldn't be... But that guy had called me Lucy – my own name. On top of that, I'd called my Pokémon "Tepe" – Tepe was the name I gave my Tepig when I started the game!

"Lucy!" Hilbert called from downstairs. "Professor Juniper's here! Hurry up!"

I brushed aside my thoughts and sighed, then proceeded down the stairs once more. "Coming!" I called back.

I could faintly hear the voice of "Mom" and another woman talking, while Hilbert and his friends conversed further away. It was obvious that they were eager to get their own Pokémon – hell, I probably was eager when I got my first one – so I couldn't hold it against them if they suddenly ran up the stairs with a box that contained three Poké Balls in it.

Actually, make that "if" a "when"...

It was right when I'd reached the very last step that they sped past me, excited looks on their faces as Hilbert hugged the box to himself like it was some kind of miracle cure. Seconds after they passed me, they disappeared into what I could only guess was Hilbert's room.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I walked away from the stairs and into the living room, spotting "Mom" and Professor Juniper chatting with each other. Neither had noticed my presence yet, so I decided to just do what I usually do: Keep quiet and ninja my way in.

I began to walk silently toward them, keeping away from anything that made loud noises. I always did this when I entered a room, and I really don't know why I did it. It kind of adds on to the hilarious fact that I can unintentionally sneak up on someone and scare the hell out of them by just standing behind them.

"How is she doing?" Professor Juniper asked, obviously unaware I was walking toward them. A sigh came from "Mom".

"She hasn't picked up her Poké Balls in a while," she admitted. "I'm a little worried. What if the Pokémon her father gave her aren't as friendly when she lets them out again? I know the bond between Trainer and Pokémon can be strong, but... After what happened..."

The sentence hung in the air, and it was right then that the two of them noticed me approach them. "Mom" when red, shocked that I'd overheard them, but I didn't see what was wrong. Were they talking about me or something?

Professor Juniper looked remarkably like her game-self up close; light brown hair kept high, with a small amount twirling up – it reminded me of a sundae, funnily enough; her eyes were also clearer, appearing to be a nice cyan colour.

"Lucy," she greeted. "It's been a while. How're your Pokémon doing? Your mother tells me that you still haven't brought them out of their Poké Balls since you got home."

_Oh_, I thought. _"Mom" was talking about me. Huh... I wonder what happened to make me reject using Pokémon or something..._

For the first time since arriving here, I actually told the truth. "I... I don't know, Professor. This is going to sound crazy, but I don't even remember which Pokémon Dad gave me. Or what happened, as a matter of fact."

Professor Juniper barely looked fazed; neither did "Mom". "Nurse Joy said you wouldn't remember – what with the trauma of the event," she told me. "Don't panic, though; it'll come to you in time."

She rose from her seat and straightened her lab coat, giving me a reassuring smile. "I'd also say that you've forgotten your Pokémon because you haven't thought about them in a while. A year without thinking about your own Pokémon is a surprisingly long time, Luce."

I blinked and nodded, only to be startled by a crash from upstairs. I guess this was the part of the game where the three of them test out their new Pokémon. I wonder which one Hilbert chose...

"Why not send one out?" Professor Juniper asked me, bringing my attention back to her. After a few seconds, I reluctantly nodded and reached for my belt. My fingers brushed over the three Balls, unsure of which to bring out; however, there was no easy choice in which Pokémon I would send out.

Finally, I grabbed all three and did what felt natural, lightly chucking them into the air and watching as three forms took shape before me. One of them was a form I recognised instantly as Pichu, which confused me so much; Pichu wasn't in the Unova region, was it?

The second one was a Pokémon I'd recognise anywhere: Umbreon, yet another Pokémon I was certain didn't appear in the Unova region.

The third and final Pokémon was a Herdier. Herdier had been my favourite by the time I'd gotten into the game – when I wasn't fighting with Tepe, I was fighting with my Lilipup, which eventually evolved into Herdier a little after my first battle with N.

Holy crap; if I'm at the start of the game, does that mean I'll be battling N in the next town? Or will it be Hilbert who battles him? Ugh, why must this becoming confusing?!

All three Pokémon looked up at me, watching me curiously. Pichu was ahead of them, watching me with wide eyes that were impossible to resist, while Herdier and Umbreon stood a little behind.

Pichu's expression changed from curious to something else. He looked almost glad, smiling at me as he began to run in my direction. Before I knew it, all three of them were running for me, jumping up and tackling me to the ground with affection.

I couldn't help but giggle when Herdier licked my cheek and Pichu rubbed his nose against mine. Umbreon acted a little more mature, it seemed, and decided to just keep me in a furry embrace.

These Pokémon really cared for me...

But, in the midst of the reunion and happiness, the thought that something traumatic had happened to me here was lingering in the back of my mind. What had happened? And I still couldn't figure out what that "moment" I had on the staircase was.

The three new Trainers descended the stairs at that moment, catching sight of me and the Pokémon – _my_ Pokémon. Hilbert could only smile and join in on the fun, a small Tepig right behind him as he started a dog pile on me. Although I'd never had a brother to do this with outside of the game, it felt strangely normal; it felt _right_!

Bianca and Cheren apologised for the mess they'd made in Hilbert's room, and soon after the three of them prepared to go to Professor Juniper's lab. I followed with them, eventually leaving the lab as the only one without a Pokédex in their possession.

And then we were on our journey.


End file.
